Something Worth Fighting For: A Josh Hutcherson FF
by brittanyleec
Summary: On the verge of death she finally has a reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**This is also my first story in general so.. yep :D **

**I've got a few complaints about Josh not being in this chapter. He'll be in there soon once the next chapter is checked over for grammatical errors. **

I take a breath but it just stabs my lungs to the point where I don't want to breathe any more. The dull knife that slowly twist my lungs. Like wringing out your wet hair after a shower. That's what is happening right now. I watch out of the hospital window. The movement of the city never seems to stop. Although my time, my time is running out. I made the doctors remove the clock from my room.

My private room is not too big, it's not the smallest. It's a private room, one they moved me to so my family can have privacy as I lay here dying. I no longer want any surgeries to fix me. I'm not fixable.

I move from my back slowly to my side. It's a hard task, I don't call for the nurse like I should. I don't like being babied. It makes me feel as though I'm less of a person. People don't understand that, especially my mother. I grab a pillow trying to ball it up more comfortably. Despite the pain it needed to be done, I was very uncomfortable. I noticed it then. A clump of my brown locks catch on my fingers as I slid my hand under the pillow. I close my eyes. It's happening again. I finally got it to grow out. It was down to my shoulders now. It was going to fall out again. I'll be hideous again. I didn't realize I was starting to cry now. It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen. I sit up slowly, painfully. I run my fingers through my hair. I can feel the strands tangling in my fingers pulling out of my head with ease. I do a sharp intake of breath as I just start pulling out stands of hair. I'm breathing heavily, my heart rate increasing. It'll surely alert someone.

Soon enough someone is walking in. My nurse this go around is a bright bubbly blonde. I doubt she has seen nothing hard in her life. I look up at her with helpless eyes. "W-Will you help me?" I stuttered out, my hoarse voice can barely make a sound. She looks completely horrified. I use my gown to dry the tears on my face. I liked this nurse she was nice to me, she didn't pity me like others.

She helped me up out of bed slowly without saying a word. I try to do the work myself but I end up just holding onto her helplessly . She placed me into the wheel chair and takes me to the bathroom. She gets the razor which I'm sure this would probably be her first time ever doing something like this. Shaving a head is an easy enough task though, just don't chop something off.

Twenty minutes later, I'm back in bed. My beanie covering up what what the sickness has taken away from me. I guess, I should try and explain what is wrong with me. I have leukemia. It has something to do with the bone marrow and white blood cells. This is the second time I'm going through treatment. I fought pretty hard last time, I lost a lot last time. Suddenly on my nineteenth birthday, I went in for a check up and it was back. Now, I'm here three months later, refusing surgery. There is no one in my family that has the same blood type as me. Any transplants go to the younger children, I'm generally a lost cause. So I'm receiving chemotherapy, its probably worst then the cancer itself.

I slip into unconsciousness, I dream of nothing good. It's always worst then the nightmare before. I act like I'm ready to die, in a way I am. It is still scary, I'm still scared. My eyes flutter open to find my door opening. My baby sister running into the room. She has a large smile on her face. One I adore whole-heartedly. I hear her giggle as she sees me.

"Gab, Gab, Gab," she says trying to pull herself up onto the bed with me. She calls me Gab, most because she can't say Gabriella, or Gabby as my mom calls me. My mother, who is a few steps behind, picks her up and sets her on the bed. I hold open my arms. She climbs in them so gently. She knows she can hurt me, and she tries not to which she doesn't succeed. I pretend it okay anyway and hug her as tightly as I could. "Hiya Annie." I say kissing her cheek. I look up at my mom and smile. She looks old, she deals with me, and my two siblings. I'm the oldest. Annie here, she is the youngest at five. I have a little brother too, but he is probably in school right now, he is seventeen.

"Where were you?" I ask her, my voice was laced with some kind of hurt. I reached up grabbing my beanie pulling it off my head. Showing her what happened while she was away. I know I shouldn't be upset but I couldn't help it. I knew where she was, picking up Annie from daycare.

"Sorry." I stammer out before she can respond. She sits on my other side and kisses the top of my head. I sigh heavily nuzzling my face in her neck. She smells of home, of pine trees, and country. Annie tugs on my gown which causes me to look down at her. She has a book bag strapped to her back, which she is trying to pull off. I smile just a little helping her.

"Moomoo." She says holding up a plastic movie case. I notice it and a real smile cracks on my face. It use to be one of my favorite movies. 'Bridge to Terabithia' I look over at my mom handing her the movie. " Please?" I say hopefully, she usually made me sleep, or talk, which I was tired of doing. I was tired of talking about how I felt. My mom got up and set the movie up. I was glad to have them here. I scoot over a little, I'm small enough for the three of us to sit in my bed comfortably. The chemo makes me lose weight because, it is hard to eat without puking. Sometimes, I just wouldn't eat to avoid it. Annie curls into my side resting her head on my chest. My mother sits on her coach opening up her computer. She probably needs to work a little. My mother was a script writer. She wrote for movies, sometimes plays, and even cartoons. She even helped on the movie I'm watching now. She enjoyed it. I wondered what she was working on now. I didn't ask, it usually tarnished her concentration. I sat back watching the movie with my little sister. She ended up falling asleep half way through. I just looked at her stroking her cheek.

I looked up hearing my mother close her laptop. I smiled a bit as she walked over to me, sitting down on the bed next to me. I grinned, It might seem childish but she is the most important person to me. I just hoped she'd be okay after I was gone. "What are you working on?" I asked her grinning a bit.

"I'm helping with the first draft of a sequel for a movie I was working on a few months back." She answered pulling off my beanie rubbing the top of my head softly. I loved when she did that, it made me feel like I was a little girl again, that I didn't have any worries any more.

"Oh, What series is it?" I asked her. I always enjoyed going on set with my mother, watching movies was probably one of my favorite things to do. I wanted to be a special effects make-up artist. I enjoyed meeting new artists and actors too, they weren't too bad.

"The Hunger Games series?" She said questionably. "I think I remember buying the books for you last year." She added. I snuggled down next to her.

"Oh, they were fantastic books." I said smiling brightly. "I can't wait to see them." I added closing my eyes. I suddenly felt sleep taking over. The next thing I remember about that night was my mother, humming softly. A small tune that I recognized to be my fathers favorite thing to hum. It used to put me to sleep in seconds flat. It still does. In no time I was asleep, and this time as I slept. I had no bad dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Um thanks for those of you who read this, however this chapter has not gone under beta review so, if you see mistakes I'm very sorry. I'd really love if you'd review. **

**I have six chapters in this story and I'm not sure where i'm going to go with it. Still no Josh, I'm sorry...next chapter. **

There are green fields as far as the eye can see. I can see myself, in my old body. Which was curvy in all the right places. My hair was long, I had hair. It flowed in brown waves to the middle of my back. I was walking through the tall grass with ease. It was a beautiful day. I could have sworn I felt the warmth of the sun on me. It was like being in heaven. I thought it was heaven.

I look around trying to find something or someone. I couldn't find anything. Just the bright green grass. So bright it seemed to be digitally altered. I start walking at first. I walk for what seems like hours. Then I start running, I felt a sense of panic that dwelled inside me bursting through which each movement. Every time my foot pushed off the ground. I came to a wall, a wall of trees. I contemplated for a moment, to make my way through the shrubbery.

My shaking hand reaches out, pushing back a branch of the tall pine tree. I started to climb through. It didn't take long to reach a large lake. I swallowed down a lump in my throat. I remembered my voice then. "Hello." My voice was sweet and pure it has that slight southern drawl, unlike the one that I have now. My voice now is a little lower it doesn't have that particular ring to it like when I was younger. Its horse now, cracking with most words. 'I'm not dying.' I remind myself. "I'm alive." I say aloud, my hand quickly covers my mouth. I felt as if I might have jinxed myself. I'm able to rest now, in peace. I feel as if I had this dream before, except for the green, the bright green. My favorite color green.

My dreams were usually swamped with that of a dark red. The color in which I bleed sometimes. The color the fills the vial with the darkness. I'm usually covered in it too. I break out in a sweat and usually wake up screaming. It was something undeniable I had my issues. These ones were perfect compared the the dreams I had months after my father died. I saw him die in so many brutal ways, and somehow it was always my fault. It was my fault he was gone to be honest. It was the first time I was sick. It was the day I was getting my results in. I had gone through the months of treatment and it was time to find out what was going to happen with me. My father was a director, I believe its how my parents met. Love at first sight and all that story book romance that many people don't get. That I don't get. He was in the studio working, he had forgotten about the meeting my mother called him all upset that he wasn't there that I needed him. The one time I needed him he wasn't there. I however didn't feel that way, I think my mom needed him more than I did.

He came rushing to us, to be with us. He ended up getting into a car accident. He died, passed away quick they told me. They told me he didn't feel pain. They thought that it'd make it so much better by saying they were sorry. The news that I was healthy again didn't matter. I had lost my bestfriend, I blamed myself and my other. What was a fifteen year old suppose to do without her dad. What was she suppose to do when it was time for prom in the next few years. Who was suppose to walk me down the asle. After I blamed my self I started to blame my mom. I went months without talking to her. I went as long as I could barely eating.

I started to pull out of it about a year later when I looked at my brother who had lost his father too. I saw him move on with his life. I realized that I could too. So, I got better, lived and now I'm sick again. Now I'm going to die. Finally as I started to live. I have yet to do so many things. I've never been kissed. I've never had a boyfriend. I've never been in love. I didn't want to die. I wanted to fight. I needed to fight.

I sat up quickly sweat dripping down my face. I was hot, the blankets were sticking to me in a gross manner in which I start to kick them off. I look around. I really want to be in cold water. I slowly got up. It wasn't to hard Besides feeling hot, I felt better than I had yesterday. I looked around to see if I could fine Annie. I couldn't I noticed the flowers on my night stand. That tells me my grandmother was here. She probably took Annie for the day. Annie liked being with her so, I was glad she wasn't here being bored. I hoped she was playing in a playground or helping grandma make cookies. Things I got to do, not waste my time in the hospital.

I make my way to the shower, I took a nice cool one until it became too cold and turned the heat up. I was walking out of the shower freshly dressed as I heard my mother on my phone. She was facing the large window looking out into California's city. "No, you and I both know that it is not going to hap-" She paused for a moment I watched one of her hands plant on her hip. She was getting irritated it made me laugh a little as I watched her. "I can't leave her here by myself." She said loudly turning around I saw her face. It had a red shade to it, she was clearly getting irritated. Her shoulder length brown hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her black glasses hung around her neck on a gold chain.

"I wanna go." I said frowning a bit as I looked at her. Her face twisted a bit in anguish, I could tell she didn't want me to leave or go anywhere. I think I might be the same if I were to have children.

"Sweetie, You know you can't do it." She said frowned, she turned around and mumbled something into the phone. She then hung up setting it down she walked over and touched my forehead. "one to ten?" She asked me. It was something we did to describe how I'd feel on any given day.

"Three" I replied to her grinning a little. I saw the soft smile appear on her pink lips. She stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"Let me see what I can do." She said grinning before she walked out of the door. I knew she was going to go talk to my doctor, hopefully it didn't take long. I really wanted to get out for a little, even if it is just for a few days.

I sat back down on my bed just as a nurse was bringing in my breakfast. They had me on a strict diet to fill me up with everything I needed to keep healthy as possible. It wasn't too bad I enjoyed food, I enjoyed anything really when it came to food. I however, did not enjoy it coming back up which happened a lot when you are getting chemotherapy. You see chemo is a illness which helps stop cancer. You get the pains and aches of cancer with the puking up your guts of chemo. It was horrible.

I ate slowly, hoping that I'd keep everything down. Small bites of this, small bites of that. Usually the food smelled horrible and I knew it'd be a bad day when it did. When I didn't even want to smell or look at it. It was so good though mouth water. I wanted to just lick my plate clean but I held myself back. If I over did it with the food, I surely wouldn't be able to go anywhere with my mom.

My mom opened the door, a smile on her face. She looks as though she had just successfully finished a script. I knew I was going to be able to go home. Sure enough I was right. I got a week and half to go to North Carolina with my mom on set. I had to keep my IV. My mother would have to do my Chemo treatment for next week, since I had my a few days ago.

My mother had me packed up in a half hour. She was humming the familiar tune it made me happy. I mostly watched her pack. I took a deep breath. I knew I'd have this room when I came back it was a private room which my mother payed good money for. I had to hold onto her arm as we left the hospital. I was feeling good but, I was still sick. I couldn't run around and do jumping jacks right now. Maybe on an extra good day I could but not today. I keep ahold of my IV pole. Which is made to change sizes, from little to big. I wondered if we'd have a private flight. Generally it would be best. Its hard to get permission to travel with an IV pole. I'm sure it is considered dangerous. We got in a black vehicle it was kind of like a van but not really. I was glad to be out the fresh air smelled amazing.

We arrived at the airport and my mother held my hand and made me follow her the desk, giving her the lady an ID and a bunch of number I could never remember. A large man with our bags follow us around the airport. We past through security we will have a private flight that is good. I didn't care too much for flying. I decided I was going to sleep through the trip to the east coast where I'm originally from.

My mom talked to me about Gabe how he was doing in school. We talk often but it is usually about me. My brother was away first year in college which is where I should be. We were going to go for one year take the next year off and travel a little. I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was already engaged to the girl he has been with since he was in middle school. Lisa was nice enough. I was happy for them. She'd been my friend for a while but she really wanted Gabe. I knew he'd never leave her longer then a day let alone a year. They are still planning a wedding. They wanted to get it done so I'd be around to see it. I guess it was nice of them. I was going to be the maid of honor even though we weren't that close. I guess it was just Gabe wanting me there. I didn't mind though she wasn't friends with anyone else. They were each others worlds.

We climbed abroad a plane on the smallish side. Although they had larger seats. Which was nice, I was a little tired a nap would do me some good. I curled up in a seat which was more or less a couch. I laid down my head on her lap and closed my eyes. I felt a blanket being laid on top of me, I was already out of it though falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Um, so this is the third chapter I know some of you are waiting for it. I'm a college student with time on my hands mostly I just get to lazy to do anything but, this hasn't been reviewed or anything so I'm sorry for any mistakes that you might find. -b **

Getting off the plane didn't take as long as getting on. They had a car waiting for us on the run way strip. I guess my mother was needed as soon as possible. Something might be going wrong I knew she could handle it though. The only issue was that I was sick, I didn't know if she'd be able to take care of me and all the issues that seem to be going wrong. I was probably going to have to take care of myself but that was okay.

The set was in a small town that was practically in the middle of the woods. It was decent enough. I walked around slowly. With the aid of my IV pole it is easy to get around. My mother ran off somewhere, I got an ID to allow me on set but thats basically all that happened. I walked over to the table of food, where a few personal assistants standing by talking into their head pieces. I reach over grabbing a muffin smiling a bit. Blueberry was my favorite. I haven't been able to eat these in a while due to the diet they had me on. I looked around for a seat grinning as I saw an open one. I sat down picking at my muffin. I looked over towards where they were currently filming.

I watched intently as they called cut and the director walked away he didn't seem to angry but walked away anyways. I looked up watching a group of teenagers walking out of the woods and towards the table of food I was just at. I smiled at a girl who waved she was younger then the rest. I felt something stir in my stomach as the piece of muffin i just swallowed hit my stomach. I slid out of the seat quickly looking around. I knew I was going to get sick. I've felt the feeling many times before. I saw a trashcan near by running towards it I had forgotten about my Iv and it ripped out of my arm. I winced in pain as I grabbed my arm I could feel a wetness seeping through my fingers. I ended up with my head in a trashcan puking up everything I'd just eaten.

I sighed staying like this for a moment catching my breath. I was glad that their was nothing in the trashcan but what I just threw up. I didn't realize I was crying before I felt the tears streaming down my face. Today was suppose to be a good day. I thought. I pulled my head up from the trashcan I felt a large hand on the small of my back. I turned around sniffling a bit. I looked over to see a boy about my age. I took in hazel eyes before anything. "S-Sorry." I said stepping back. I used the bottom of my shirt the clean my mouth off.

"Lets get you a first aid kit." He said softly picking up my arm looking at the large amount of blood dripping out of the small hole. "Put pressure on it." He said lifting my arm up so it was over my heart. I reached up with my free hand and applied a little pressure. He walked away and I looked down chewing on my chapped lips as I waited for him to return.

He came back with a smile on his face and a small box in his hand. He walked me back over to the chair I was sitting at earlier. I sat down he grabbed another one sitting across from me cleaning the small wound slowly and silently.

"Y-You don't have to do this. I'll be okay." I said, I don't really like being helped it made me feel useless.

He looked up at me with a grin it was then I recognized him. The square jawline was unmistakable. "Hey it's cool." He said shrugging a little. He grabbed the IV frowning a little. I knew he couldn't put it back in. My mother could, I'd have to get her to do it.

"I'm Gabriella. " I say introducing myself smiling a little. I held out my other arm. He shook it softly chuckling. I felt a wave of tiredness fall over me.

"Josh." He said applying a bandaid carefully. "So, Why the IV drip?" He asked sitting back up mulling it over. I smiled a bit reaching up grabbing my beanie pulling it off revealing my clean head. I rub my hand over a little a smile on my face.

"Cancer." I said simply as I leaned back in my seat. "It gives me nutrients mostly." I explain to him. It was weird I've never been too open about my illness not that I met to many people.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said his face sadden I could tell he felt bad for me. I quickly waved it off.

"Don't worry, makes getting ready in the morning easy." I joked a bit I could tell it didn't amuse him to much. " How is the whole acting thing going?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Pretty good, It could be worse." He said simply it made me smile. He was really care free it was nice. I sighed a little I was feeling a little tired I really needed a nap.

"I think I need to find my mom." I said sliding out of the chair grabbing my IV pole.

He got up quickly a little bewildered, I shrugged and smiled a him. "Thanks for helping me, I'm a little tired, I need to find my mom so we can get our trailer." I explained to him another wave of sickness swam over me. I'd clearly over done it today. My good day was turning into a horrible day. I felt my eye lids fluttering as I looked at him.

"I've got you." He said softly reaching out gently holding my sides. I tried to pull away, I really didn't like people touching me so unexpectedly. His eyes held some hurt as he watched me pull away. "I won't hurt you." He said frowning. "I'll let you sleep in my trailer, I'll find your mom." He said, I could barely hear his words they were muffled but I could make them out before the lights went dark.


End file.
